


Lobby Hero

by angryschnauzer



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Colin saves the day, Creepy Ex, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Meet-Cute, uber driver au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When your creepy ex turns up at an event you are attending with your friend you stay for as long as you can, before calling an Uber to escape your ex. Thankfully the Uber driver is happy to play along and save you from the unwanted advances of your ex, being your hero in the hotel lobby.
Relationships: Colin Shea/Reader, Colin Shea/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Lobby Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this as Colin Shea from What's Your Number rather than a Chris AU.

Lobby Hero

Smoothing your dress down you smiled at your reflection in the ladies room mirror. It was the first time you’d been ‘out-out’ in months, your friend having convinced you to be her plus one for a work thing at a swanky hotel, and with an evening of entertainment and free drinks on the cards you were quite pleased with how you’d polished up for the night after hanging around at home after your split from your ex. Your dress that you’d ordered from Wish had turned out to be exactly like the photo, and you couldn’t help but to feel like a princess in it.

Back to your ex; Most people were surprised when the two of you had split up, but they didn’t know how weird your ex had gotten, the snide comments about your weight, how he treated you as ‘the woman at home’ even when you also had a full time career. When the gaslighting had started you’d picked him up on it immediately and had kicked his ass out of your apartment, thankful that the two of you had never moved in together properly and promptly got the locks changed. 

Emerging from the ladies room you saw your friend and waved, but paused when you saw the worried look on her face. She glanced across the room and you followed her gaze, your heart sinking when you saw him; your ex.

Frozen to the spot you didn’t realise your friend had moved until she linked an arm through yours;

“Are you ok with him here?”

“I… I guess… its a big room, maybe he won’t see me”

“If he does i’ll kick his ass for you”

Smiling at her you nodded, but you could feel your hands start to shake with nerves. The announcement that the guests should take their seats for dinner came over the PA system and the two of you made your way to the large ballroom, taking your seats as you fiddled with the beads on your dress. For now your ex was out of sight, and you felt a little of your nerves start to slip away… that was until you felt a hand on your shoulder, fingers dipping under the strap of your dress in a far too familiar way. Shrieking you suddenly stood and span around, eyes wide with fear when you saw your ex behind you, holding out his arms and leaning towards you;

“Honey…”

Suddenly an arm was thrust between you and gave him a hard thump across his chest, your friend stepping between the two of you;

“Buddy… go back to your seat…”

“Get out of my way bitch”

“Hey, she broke up with you, its over you psycho, fuck off… NOW”

Her voice got loud enough to draw the attention of a number of other guests, a couple of the men standing to see if they needed to come to your aid, but as your ex backed away and disappeared from the room, you let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the meal went without a hitch, but as drinks were served for the Mayor’s speech you saw your ex standing at the corner of the room, eyes trained directly on you;

“Hey…” you leaned towards your friend as you quietly spoke; “I’m gonna call an Uber, he’s still over there and he’s giving me the creeps”

“No… don’t go, i’ll call security…”

“No, please, i just want to get away from him. And you know he’d just pull some strings and be allowed back in”

Nodding she wrapped her arm around your shoulder as you logged onto the app and requested an Uber, watching the little timer spin around until it came up with a confirmation that your ride was on its way;

Colin will pick you up in a Silver Prius’ and gave you the licence plate. You nervously watched the progress of the driver on the real-time map, and a few minutes later you had an alert to say he’d arrived outside. Glancing over the room you could see your ex was still standing in the corner, still staring at you, and when a message from the driver made your phone vibrate you almost dropped it;

“I’m outside the hotel. Did you need any help with luggage?”

Your fingers paused over the keyboard, before you took a deep breath and started to type;

“No luggage, but could you meet me in the lobby? My psycho Ex is here and i need to leave, and i need him to think i’m leaving with someone i know…”

As the message clicked to ‘read’ and then showed the driver was replying, you looked up and discovered your Ex was heading slowly towards you, weaving between tables. Grabbing your purse you turned towards the door behind you, walking as quickly as you could. Your phone vibrated with a new message;

‘In the Lobby. Red check shirt and ball cap. Next to the big light bubble thing’

You quickly typed a reply;

‘Long Black and pink sparkly dress, coming now. x’

Pulling your dress up so you could take bigger strides, you started to trot on your heels, the sound of dress shoes behind you making you go faster, and as you turned the corner to the Lobby and saw him. 

Now your legs were carrying you faster, your heart skipping a beat as you called out his name, almost melting on the spot as he smiled and held his arms out for you;

  
“Babe… you look amazing!”

Without even thinking you ran into the arms of this stranger, shaking from fear and adrenaline as he held you to his chest;

“Shhh its ok…” he whispered to you; “Your ex, wouldn’t happen to be a weasly looking short dude in a green suit?”

“Yes, that’s him” you muttered quietly

You saw Colin glance up again before looking straight into your eyes as he spoke;

“You want a pretend friend or a pretend boyfriend”

“B-boyfriend?” you questioned, but your words were cut off by Colin’s lips on yours, and as he started to pull away you found yourself clinging to his shirt and pulling him back again. This time your mouth opened to his, his hand straying to your hip as his tongue danced against yours, holding you flush with his entire body before you finally parted, breathless with kiss bruised lips;

“Sorry… how about we get you home safe and well, huh?” Colin whispered, the two of you turning and started towards the doors, his arm around your shoulder when you suddenly heard your name called from close behind you. You knew it was your ex, but what you weren’t expecting was for Colin to suddenly turn, reaching out and grabbing your ex by the shirt and tie;

“Listen Buddy, she’s with me now, you come anywhere near her again and you will not live long enough to regret it, got it?”

“Y-y-yes Sir”

Letting go of him you both watched as your ex fell on his ass, Colin wrapping his arm around your waist as he steered you towards his ride. Opening the front passenger door for you, he stood like a gentleman as you sat and swung your legs in, carefully scooping the rest of your billowing dress into the car so it didn’t get shut in the door. Soon he was in the drivers seat and pulling away, the two of you sitting in silence as he quietly drove along the Boston streets. 

As you waited at a set of red lights you finally both spoke simultaneously;

“Thank you…”

“I’m so sorry for kissing you…”

Looking surprised you finally let out a laugh;

“Would it be pathetic of me to say the kiss was actually the highlight of my evening?... and really, thank you for playing along, i know i’m a complete stranger, but i really REALLY appreciate it”

“Hey, in that case, it wasn’t a problem… at all. If you don’t mind me asking, your ex… he seemed a bit… stalkerish…”

“We broke up 6 months ago… it took me a year to realise he was an absolute shit. The way he treated me, the way he spoke down to me. I have always been completely happy with who i am and what i look like, but he made me feel like crap, telling me to loose weight, that i should change my hair, act like the good little wife… we weren’t even fucking married!” you info dumped on the poor driver as he slowly made his way towards the address saved on your account. 

“Hey, it sounds like you made the right call then… cos’ just between you and me, you look fucking gorgeous”

Just at that point the onboard computer told him that you’d arrived at your destination, and you opened your purse to fish out your phone;

“I’m giving you a huge tip, you have literally been a life saver tonight….”

Colin gently clasped his hand over yours;

“You don’t need to do that…”

“Really, i insist”

“Well, how about you let me take you out for a drink instead; booze, coffee… whatever you want…”

His face was now just inches from yours, and you bit your lip as your gaze moved from his deep blue eyes down to his soft plump lips;

“I got coffee in my apartment?” you grinned; “What time do you get off?”

With a smirk he grinned at you;

“Babe, i don’t get off until i get you off”

“Oh you are so getting five stars…”


End file.
